moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Burning Gauntlet
"Seizing victory." The Burning Gauntlet comprises the Dominion of the Sun's heavier, melee-oriented knights. Consisting of paladins, warriors, and front-line professionals, the Gauntlet serves as the prime choice for the more demanding, warlike operations within the Dominion’s military. Operating under the Eminent Council, this sect of knights plays a crucial role in battle. Often playing the roles of both tacticians and soldiers, the Burning Gauntlet is home to some of the Dominion's great war minds. Blazing a path to the front lines of battle, the Burning Gauntlet knights fell their enemies with expert strikes, often providing services as personal guards, and protecting those Knights who are not quite so resilient. Functions *Conquest *Martial Combat *Martial Training *Peacekeeping Role Knights of the Sun who choose to cast their lot with the Burning Gauntlet often show great martial prowess. Acting in positions requiring heavy armour, weaponry, and knowledge of battle. These Knights aid their order in conquest, leading their comrades to victory in battle. In addition to their mettle in battle, Knights of the Burning Gauntlet offer their knowledge and prowess in combat to others within the order. Members may also host and participate in a variety of martial training seminars, partake in learning new weapons, or seek to offer council in the art of war. Although few in number, the lower ranks of the Burning Gauntlet are stationed to guard strategic outposts around Azeroth. Policing and serving the public trust enable these soldiers to provide security to the Dominion’s operations. Ranking See also: Dominion of the Sun Rankings The Burning Gauntlet uses the same ranking system as the Dominion of the Sun, with access to the branch granted upon promotion to knight. Those who hold a rank of Knight-Paragon or higher are eligible for consideration to lead the Knights within the Burning Gauntlet, with candidates showing prowess in both combat and leadership. Tactical minds are valued, able to lead the soldiers of the Dominion in calculated battle. The Burning Gauntlet ultimately answers to their leader, who serves as an arm of the Eminent Council. This council presides over all orders of the Dominion of the Sun. Theatres of War While participating in skirmishes throughout Azeroth, from protecting against attempts by the Grand Alliance, or attacks from minor threats within Quel'Thalas the Burning Gauntlet has recently operated in two main theatres of war. Argus Most members of the Burning Gauntlet were sent to Argus, manning the Dominion’s initial landing point and staving off the Burning Legion’s forces. Having fought valiantly through the hordes of demons, the Burning Gauntlet aided the other Knights of the Sun, battling both on land and in the air to secure their landholdings. Having served to help neutralise the Legion’s threat to Azeroth, the Burning Gauntlet were recalled from Argus and returned to Evandien soon after their landholdings were stripped of resources. Broken Isles With several well established bases around the Isles, the Burning Gauntlet guards these valiantly. Staving off attacks from the Burning Legion as well as the Grand Alliance, these Knights ensure the safety of others within the Dominion of the Sun, and remain in command the foot soldiers and other basic units deployed to these base camps. After the Shal’dorei’s pledge to the Horde and with the Dominion’s strengthened ties with House Devereux of Suramar, the Burning Gauntlet continued to maintain a presence within the city.Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Organizations __FORCETOC__